Of Jealousy And Secrets
by marionettedoll95
Summary: Post-Hogwarts. AU. Ignores crapilogue. Hermione's been crushing on Harry for years. But Harry doesn't know. Things were never that simple with Hermione. But just as she's about to tell him, a secret bursts out at the worst possible time: Harry's wedding.
1. Chapter One: A Wedding? Who's?

**A/N: Hello, again! Shipping Harmony now. Love those two together.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry or Hermione. Don't own anything in Harry Potter. If I did own it, I'd be all over Europe with my best friend. I owe her one! To *************, this is for you! Don't think you're a big fan of this pairing though. ******

**Chapter One: A Wedding? Who's?**

Hermione sighed as she aligned her memos together on her desk. She looked at the clock. Three forty-seven. Harry had already arrived from Australia thirty-seven minutes ago. She was supposed to meet him at the airport once he had arrived, but once again, work at the Ministry of Magic held her back.

She chewed on her bottom lip nervously and she fixed her desk and began packing her stuff. She looked at the picture on her desk. It was all three of them, her, Harry and Ron. Ron was in the middle his arms were around their necks and he was grinning like a silly idiot. Harry smiled shyly and Hermione was laughing. They were all dressed in winter clothes and the snow was falling slowly on their heads. The picture was taken in Hogsmeade during their last year after the War.

A few knocks on her door disrupted her reminiscing. Hermione straightened and cleared her throat. "Come in." She said. Her secretary, Denise, stepped in. She was a young intern working for Hermione. She had a soft spray of freckles on her face and her eyes were a warm hazel. Her strawberry-blonde hair was let loose and an anxious look etched her face.

"Hello, Denise. What's happening now?" Hermione asked.

"Um, these memos just came in and just reminding you to not work on them right now because you were supposed to leave half an hour ago to meet your friend." She replied, timidly.

"Oh. Just place them on the 'to be checked' folder in my drawer. I'm afraid I've kept Harry waiting, haven't I?" She said, smiling kindly.

"Yes, you have. Is he the one who left three years ago for his Auror cases?"

"Yes. It will be so good to see him again."

"I hope things work out between you two."

Denise closed the door. After, Hermione immediately stood up and grabbed her coat. She slipped it on hurriedly and placed her bag on her shoulder then sped out of her office.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Harry!" Hermione yelled once she spotted the raven-black haired boy. He turned around and Hermione enveloped him in a bone-crushing hug.

"It's been so long!" She exclaimed, looking up at him. Harry hugged her back.

"Yeah, I know. I've missed your hugs." He said, grinning. _Bloody hell! Was his grin attractive! _

_Whoa. Since when did _Harry_ get attractive?_

_Maybe he always was. _Hermione smiled.

After, they let go and began walking together. Hermione's heart was hammering against her chest.

"How were the cases?" Hermione asked, lacing her fingers with his.

"Some were fun. Although, they kept piling on top of one another. Eventually, I had to get an assistant."

"I know. You told me, remember? Melissa Horde, was it?" She faked in a sweet voice. _Melissa Whore is more like it._

"Yeah. She's great. Oh, that reminds me, how are things with you and David?"

Hermione hesitated to answer. "Erm, well, he proposed last week." She scrunched her nose. "But I had to decline. I was nowhere ready for a commitment. Then he broke things off." She replied.

"I'm sorry. I'm sure you'll find someone."

"I'm better off on my own. Besides, I heard you and Mel got together. How are things with you two?"

"We're doing great. It's like we can do everything together. She's perfect."

Hermione felt a slight pang of jealousy hit her gut. "Hey," Harry said, suddenly. "What do you mean, 'I'm better off on my own'?" He asked.

"What? It means exactly that."

"Do you really? Feel that way, I mean. Do you think you could handle being by yourself?"

"Are you saying I'm not independent? I can take perfectly good care of myself, thank you very much! I don't need someone to be with me."

"I'm not saying anything like that. I know I can't stand being by myself. Especially if you left me." He grinned.

_I'm sure you could manage fine with Melissa, _Hermione thought bitterly.

_Stop that! Harry's happy and that's all that matters! _She argued.

"'Mione?"

Harry's voice broke her train of thought. "Yes?" She asked.

"I asked, 'how about we have dinner at my place tonight?'" Harry repeated with a smirk. _Merlin, was that smile handsome!_

"I'd love to. Will Melissa be joining us?"_ Please don't let her be! The night always ends up me leaving earlier! _

"No. She's got some unpacking to do. But she can join us next time, if you want."

_Why in hell's name would I want that?_

"So, why don't you go home and dress up a bit? I'm in the mood for wearing a suit." He said.

"I'd love to." She replied. She was in the mood to dress up a bit as well.

"Great! See you at seven-ish?"

"Definitely."

0-0-0-0-0-0

Hermione dried her hair with a quick drying charm and put on her black dress. It was sleeveless and the bottom was ruffled and ended in the middle of her legs.

She brushed her hair and it looked bouncy when she had finally finished. She grabbed her white purse and her matching white coat and left for Harry's house.

By the time she apparated in front of Harry's front door, she could smell the delicious scent of pasta sauce waft outside. Just as she was about to knock on the door, Harry opened it.

"How did you know I was outside?" She asked as he moved to let her in.

"You trigger the wards every time you apparate over here." He replied. He was wearing black slacks, a green collared shirt and a black jacket over it.

"Hmm. Smells good in here." She said after sniffing the air a bit then smiled at Harry. Harry smiled back. She could've melted at his feet at the very moment.

"Dinner's almost ready. You can wait at the dining table. I'll bring you some wine." He said. He walked back into the kitchen and Hermione made her way to the dining table.

Soon after, Harry set a plate of spaghetti on her placemat and did the same for his. Then he poured wine into each of their glasses.

They talked the entire night about their jobs and their current relationships. After dinner had finished, Hermione was full and felt a bit tired.

"How about lunch tomorrow at that Spanish restaurant you love so much?" Harry asked. Hermione was about to open his front door and apparate home.

"I swear, Harry, if you keep feeding me like this, I'm going to bloat up!" She exclaimed, playfully.

"Aw, come on. I haven't seen you in three years. Melissa can join us too."

_Oh Merlin, no. I'd do anything to avoid that woman, _Hermione thought, desperately.

"Um, I think I've still got unfinished things at the office." Hermione replied, remembering Denise earlier.

"Please, 'Mione? Come on, I'll treat you, and only you, to Fortescue's after."

"I-I don't think—"

"Come on, 'Mione. Loosen up a bit."

She took in a deep breath. "Fine."

"Thank you! So how does twelve sound? Think you can make room for me and Mel in your busy schedule?"

_It should be just you, Harry._

"You know there's always time for you in my schedule, Harry. No matter how busy it gets."

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Full yet?"

"Stuffed."

"Me too, Harry."

"So, to Fortescue's it is then?"

Hermione snorted. "No. I'm way too full to do anything. I still have work to do anyway." She stood up but Harry held onto her arm.

"Please stay, 'Mione. You know you want to."

Reluctantly, Hermione sat back down across him and Melissa.

"Well, it's about time I leave, Harry." Melissa said, glancing at her watch.

"Alright. See you tonight." He said. Melissa leaned down and pecked him on the cheek. "Bye, Hermione." Hermione just waved.

Once Melissa was gone, Harry and Hermione were left in an awkward silence.

_Tell him, you git! Tell him how you really feel!_

"Um, Harry—"

_Don't 'Mione! This could ruin your friendship forever. Are you willing to take that risk?_

"Yeah?" He asked, with interest.

"Oh, um, nothing, never mind." She said, hastily.

"Something up?" He asked with worry.

"No, no. Everything's fine." She assured him.

_Hermione Jean Granger! Get some sense through your thick head! He may be taken but not for life. Just tell him now before something happens between him and Melissa!_

_Don't Hermione. You could ruin things forever!_

_Don't listen to her, Hermione! You need to make your choice now._

"You sure?" He asked.

"Um, there is one thing."

"Okay. Go. You can tell me."

Hermione took a deep breath and leaned forward. Harry followed as well. Hermione could feel his breath on her skin and it tickled her.

"Em, that is…" She trailed off and decided to do something else.

She leaned forward even more and kissed Harry. It was only supposed to be a peck but Harry responded in kind. They soon began kissing passionately. Feeling the need for air, Hermione pulled back.

"Harry, I think I'm—"

"Harry!" Someone called behind them. Melissa came running back to them. "I forgot to ask you if you told her yet."

"Um, no. It-It slipped my mind." He replied, panting a bit.

"You didn't tell her about the wedding?" Melissa asked again.

"A wedding? Who's?" Hermione asked.

"You didn't tell her, I see. Oh, Harry, how could your best friend slip your mind?" Melissa said, sitting on Harry's lap.

"Yes, Harry, how?" Hermione asked, angrily.

Harry looked at Hermione now.

"Harry, you truly are a silly man! You know, he told Luna and Ron all about it. As well as Draco and Ginny." Melissa said, laughing lightly.

"Should I tell her then?" She asked, looking at Harry.

Harry didn't respond. "Oh, very well then. I will." She turned to Hermione. "Hermione, two weeks from now is our wedding." She finished.

"Oh, congratulations! You and?" Hermione asked, bluntly.

Melissa laughed. "Why, mine and Harry's of course!"

Hermione paled. "Your wedding, Harry?" She managed to ask.

Harry slowly nodded.

"Oh, it was so romantic, how he proposed! We were in one of the beaches in Australia, then—"

Hermione's chair being dragged interrupted her story. "I-I'm so sorry, but I must leave now. I forgot I needed to go to check something that's in the office." She said, tears strangling her voice.

Hermione walked briskly away without a single goodbye. Once she was sure Harry or Melissa couldn't see her, she ran into a dark alley and prepared to apparate.

"'Mione! 'Mione, wait." Harry exclaimed behind her, between pants of breath. "I-I can explain."

"Explain what? How you could easily tell Ron, Luna, Draco and Ginny about your wedding, but not me? Your closest friend?" She asked, shrilly.

"I wanted to surprise you. I thought you'd be happy for me. I finally found the person I can spend my entire life with." He said, solemnly.

"I _am_ happy for you, Harry. It's the fact that you didn't tell me yourself. That hurt me deeply." She said, her tears showing now.

"I kept forgetting. I was so distracted every time we talked. And Melissa would remind everyday after I came home from work. She'd be there at my house on my armchair asking if I'd told you yet. I promised her that you'd find out soon."

"I'm tired of hearing excuses, Harry. You keep saying you were going to but you didn't. Why not?"

"Because, Hermione, I never got the chance to. It was so hard to. And I needed to spend more time with Melissa."

"Oh, I see. I can make room in my hectic schedule for you and your fiancée, but you can't squeeze me in? How ironic!"

"Hermione, she's more important now. I'm in love with her and she's in love with me. I'm happier with her than anyone else."

"Are you saying you aren't happy when I'm with you?"

"Oh, bloody hell, Hermione! Quit the dramatics, already! For once in your life, stop being so selfish and think of others!" He screamed at her. Harry's expression suddenly changed from anger to shock. "Hermione, I didn't—"

Hermione's tears erupted and she ran deeper into the alley before he could finish. "Hermione—" Harry exclaimed behind her.

She swirled around to face him. Her face was jagged with tears and her face was turning pink. New tears kept spurting out of eyes right after other ones came out.

"No!" She yelled. "After all the years I've stuck with you, I went through so much pain and suffering and I was merely your friend! I made a horrible mistake trying so hard to be your friend. I should've known that the famous Harry bloody Potter would find his beautiful princess someday! I should've known it would never be me!"

She apparated back to her flat and put her wards up and blocked any person from apparating into her flat. For the first time in so long, Hermione just collapsed onto the floor, crying her heart out.

**A/N: That's it for the first chapter. Rather dramatic, isn't it? Well, keep waiting for the second chapter! R&R, please!**


	2. Chapter Two: Ups And Downs

**A/N: Hey there! Since people have been asking for the next, I'm giving it! Enjoy and don't forget to review on your way out of here! : D**

**Chapter Two: Ups And Downs**

Hermione didn't remember how she got into the armchair in her den, all curled up in a blanket. At first, she thought it might've been Harry, but once she opened her eyes, she thought otherwise.

Luna and Ron were on her couch talking. Hermione blinked her a few times to clarify if what she was seeing was real. Luna looked at her and smiled.

"Don't worry, Hermione. We're really here." She said, her dreamy voice filled with amusement.

"Hey, 'Mione. Sorry to intrude." Ron said, looking at her as well. He smiled.

Hermione felt tired and weary and wasn't in the mood to entertain guests. "How did you get in? I put the wards up and blocked anyone from apparating into my house." She said, rubbing her tired, red eyes.

"Yes, well, Luna knows where you keep the extra key to your house." Ron said, blushing a bit.

Luna grinned as if she'd done something to be proud of. "Under one of the potted plants beside the door." She said.

"Oh. The wards didn't trigger or anything?" She asked, not surprised.

"They did. Quite loud, they were. But you didn't wake up. You were asleep on the floor, curled up." Luna replied.

"Yeah, and we did try to wake you up or see if you were okay, but you were dead to the world. You wouldn't wake up at all." Ron explained.

Hermione smiled weakly. "Oh." She said, laughing lightly. "I guess I was pretty tired, huh?"

"Tired or depressed?" Luna asked, worry in her voice now.

Hermione looked to the floor. Ron was just confused. Luna stood up and squatted in front of Hermione. "It was Harry, wasn't it?" She asked, softly.

Hermione began crying again. "Yes." She answered, softly.

"What'd he do?" Ron asked.

Hermione shook her head. "I really don't want to talk about it, okay? It was horrible and that's it." She said.

"Should we leave you alone?" Luna asked. Hermione looked away from them.

"Fine, I'll tell you!" Hermione exclaimed. The last thing she wanted was someone else to leave her. She drew a deep breath. "Harry didn't tell me about his wedding."

"That's it? Well, I don't see the problem." Ron said, clearly relieved.

Luna glared at him. "You can be such a prat at times, Ronald." Luna said, icily. She turned back to Hermione. "It's alright, 'Mione. He wanted to surprise you. To see you happy for him."

"Happy for him? Why would I ever be happy for him?" She asked, shrilly. Her tears were shown now, dripping down her face.

"He's getting married." She added in a soft whisper.

Ron frowned. "You've still got that crush on Harry, don't you?" He asked. Hermione cried harder.

"It's not a crush anymore, Ron. It's developed into something more." She said, angrily.

"Come on, Hermione! Move on already! Get on with your life. There are so many more better guys than Harry." He said, annoyed.

"I told you, Ron! I can't! I'm not just crushing on him anymore. I'm in love with him, now. It's so hard to just leave it."

"In love? You think you're bloody in love? Look, _Harry's_ in love. The way he looks at Melissa. How he loves being with her. That's love. Your little crush on Harry doesn't compare to what he feels for Melissa."

He expected Hermione to yell at him but instead, she wiped her tears and looked at him and Luna. They were both wearing worried faces.

"You're right." She said. "I'm not in love. I don't even know why I'm crying now. Reason over passion and mind over feelings. That's how I am. And I have to take life's little ups and downs."

Luna stood up. "You feeling better then?" She asked.

"A bit. Thanks guys." Hermione replied, a bit confidently.

"Okay. We've got to go now, 'Mione but we'll drop by later." Luna said. They waved goodbye and left her alone.

Hermione sighed to herself. Ron's words still echoed in her head. "Grow up." She said, softly to herself.

"I'm not in love."

0-0-0-0-0-0

Hermione woke up the next day. It was Sunday already. No work. She remembered what she would've done that day. She would've gone out to lunch with Harry. They'd laugh and talk. Then they'd go for a little stroll in the park. Maybe bump into some friends. Then spend some time together with them. Maybe do a little shopping…

But that's what she _would've _done. She knew she couldn't. She just wasn't ready to see Harry.

She slid out of bed and took a long and calming bath. By the time she was done, it was already lunchtime. She smiled to herself and went to prepare lunch.

Just as she sat to eat her sandwich, the ring of her doorbell interrupted her meal. She stood up and went to the door. Just as she put her hand on the knob, she pulled back.

_What if it's Harry? _She asked herself, a bit anxious.

She peeped through her little peephole and saw Harry standing there, looking as handsome as ever…

She shook her head. _I have to get a hold of myself. It's just Harry. You're not in love with him, remember?_

She looked at the doorknob as if it was going to attack her. She decided. She wasn't going to answer the door. She just wasn't ready. She probably never would be.

She twirled around and returned to lunch. During her short meal, the doorbell sounded several times. She ignored it as if it wasn't even there.

After lunch, she decided to curl up with a good book. She sat on her nook inside her bay window and put a blanket around her and began reading.

While she was having her leisure time, the doorbell sounded about three more times then stopped.

_He's stopped. Finally!_ She thought, relieved.

A few minutes later, her phone rang. She refused to answer it. No matter who it was. Then her answering machine answered it for her.

"Hey there. I can't exactly get to the phone right now. Sorry about that. Please, just leave your message, name and number after the beep. Thanks." Then a short beep followed after.

She waited to hear Harry's voice. But instead silence followed. Then the phone clicked off. The red light was on signaling that she had a message.

She shook her head. _That was so Harry. It's just like him to do that._

She went to her machine and pressed the delete button. Then she returned back to reading.

Then it rang again. When her answering machine answered it after six rings, there was silence once again. But breathing could be heard now. Every time she was so tempted to answer it. But she knew very well she couldn't.

It rang several times and still Hermione refused to answer. By the time the calls stopped, she had twenty-three messages. She shook her head and pressed the delete button twenty-three times.

She chose not to go out as it would result in her meeting Harry. So she remained inside her house the entire day.

But since Harry was a stubborn one, the calls never ended, the doorbell kept ringing. Out of curiosity, Hermione peeped out the window. She saw Harry sitting on the steps going up to her porch. His cell phone was to his ear and she knew he was calling her.

Her phone rang. She kept watching. After she heard the answering machine, she observed what Harry did. First, he'd open his mouth to talk. Then close it. He'd look down on the phone's screen, sigh then turn it off.

Hermione just shook her head.

0-0-0-0-0-0

When it was already eight, Harry stopped calling and ringing the doorbell. Hermione checked to see if he was still there. She peered out her window to find him still there, his head in his hands.

She softened at this but still refused to talk to him. _He's not the only one with the stubborn streak._

She later realized Harry only stopped calling to respect her because she would be going to sleep soon.

When she crawled into bed that night, she thought about getting to work. She wasn't allowed to apparate into her office. It was one of the rules. Going out the door was too risky as she might bump into Harry. She decided to floo to the Ministry then.

When turned off her lights and eleven forty-five, she looked out her bedroom window and she could see Harry walking back home, sulkily.

She wanted so bad to see him. But refused to do so.

0-0-0-0-0-0

When she went to work, Denise was already there.

"I assume things went well with Harry?" She asked, smiling.

Hermione just shrugged. "Fine, I guess." She replied. Just as she was entering her office door, she remembered what Harry had done yesterday.

"Oh, Denise?" She asked.

"Yes, ma'am?" Denise asked back in reply.

"If I have any visitors, please tell them I'm not receiving any today." Then she remembered the rest of the week. "Or for the rest of the week actually." She added.

Denise didn't ask and just nodded. A part of Hermione wanted her to ask. But the reasonable side of her thought it was stupid to think so.

0-0-0-0-0-0

It was her birthday on Wednesday. As a little treat, Hermione was given the day off.

She didn't leave the house at all that day. Harry was at his usual place waiting right outside her door. The doorbell rang after she had a quiet birthday lunch. Assuming it was Harry, she ignored. Soon it began exploding in noisy clamor, which was very unlike Harry.

She peeped through her peephole and found Ron and Luna. Reluctantly, Hermione opened and shut it tightly after they entered.

"Hello Hermione. Happy Birthday." Luna greeted.

"Hey 'Mione, happy birthday. Oh, you know, I had a fancy time bumping into Harry _right outside your door."_ He said, nonchalantly.

"Hermione, how long has he been there?" Luna asked.

Hermione just shrugged. "I don't know. Ever since about eight in the morning?" She suggested, casually.

"Hermione!" Both people exclaimed.

"What? I'm not ready to see him. Both of you know that!" She exclaimed.

"Since when has he been coming over anyway?" Ron asked.

"Sunday, I think." She replied, tapping her finger on her chin while the other arm went around her stomach.

"Since then? Have you let him in for lunch?" Luna asked, skeptically.

"No. I can't see him just yet, Luna."

"Hermione, when does he leave?" Ron asked.

"About the same time I fall asleep."

"Hermione! Don't do this to him! Talk to him. Settle it and put it behind you. Does he just sit there everyday?" Luna asked.

"No. He keeps ringing the doorbell. Then he calls my phone. He keeps leaving these awful silent messages behind and—"

"Hermione! That's absolutely dreadful! Could you please give the man a break? He's so tired. We met him outside. When we rang the doorbell, we asked him if you were home. He just nodded. I asked if you let him in yet. He just said, 'No, she hasn't. Not even once since I started visiting her.' When you opened the door, Ron asked if he wanted in as well. You know what he said, 'Mione? Do you know?

"He said, 'No. She probably doesn't want me in. I understand. But I'm going to keep waiting outside for her to see me. Even if I have to miss my own wedding!' Then he grinned! He grinned, Hermione. Despite how tired he was, how his eyes were so sore from staying at your house and never resting! How can you leave him in that state?" Luna yelled at her.

Hermione looked at the floor, ashamed. Luna sighed. "Here." She said, pushing a package into her hands. "Happy birthday." She said, coldly then apparated.

Ron looked at Hermione and spotted tears down her face. "Here." He said, putting another package into her hands. "It's from Harry."

"I have to check on Luna. You know, 'Mione? You really should settle things with Harry. I'll check on you maybe on Friday." Then he apparated away.

Hermione put Luna's package on a table and carefully opened Harry's, making sure not to rip the wrapper. Inside was a bit of wrapping paper then a piece of scented paper. She turned it around and read the small note from Harry.

"Happy Birthday, Mione!

I found this present here in Australia. It seemed so like you!

Hope you like—no, love it!

Yours and always will be,

Love, Harry"

In between the "Love," and "Harry" was a little, drawn heart. Hermione cried again. To avoid her tears staining the card, she placed it back in the box and removed the necklace deep inside the box.

It was a locket. She eagerly opened it. Inside the locket was a picture of the two of them. Harry's arm was around her shoulders. He kept pointing at the camera and telling her to smile. Then when she refused, he grabbed both of her hands and pulled her into a silly dance. She started laughing as Harry began twirling her around. The scene ended when Hermione hugged Harry tightly.

She closed it and put it around her neck. The picture was taken after Harry had won the first task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. They went out for a little celebration. She sighed and sat down, exasperated.

Then she cried herself to sleep with thoughts of Harry occupying her mind.

0-0-0-0-0-0

When Hermione woke up, she checked her messages. She noticed she only had one message this time. Wondering why, she gingerly pressed the play button.

"Hey Hermione, I know you probably don't want to hear me right now. But I know you're in there. Your lights are on. I just wanted to say happy birthday. Hope you got my package from Ron. And I hope I can see you at the wedding. If there still is a wedding, that is.

"You see, me and Mel have been having rows lately and I don't know if this thing will last. I don't know why I'm telling you this but I always used to ask you for advice. The rows are always about you. I'm on your side and she's, well, on her own side. Anyway, happy birthday again. Love you." Then a beep.

She hadn't realized how much she missed his voice. She cried again. And the word "love" sent her heart flying into the heavens. She missed hearing that as well.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Hermione hadn't left her house for the rest of the week. She barely ate and grew skinnier. Her skin grew pale and she always felt weak.

Harry was no better. He grew weary and skinnier. As well as, pale. He spent less time with Melissa and more time waiting outside Hermione's house. He wasn't planning any more plans with Melissa. Luna invited him for lunch but Harry declined saying that he needed to wait for Hermione. Ron talked with him at times, trying to persuade him to go home, but only failing to do so.

He had five rows with Melissa throughout the week. She was getting irritable while waiting for Harry. He just stood there, listening to her yell and scream at him. Harry couldn't help but wonder if his marriage would turn out well.

One night, Harry went home after another tiring day of waiting outside her house. Nothing happened, just the same old ignoring Hermione. When he turned on the lights, he found Melissa on his couch, arms folded across her chest and a frowned placed upon her face.

"Oh, hey. Good evening." He greeted, taking his coat off.

"We had dinner plans tonight." She reminded him.

"Oh. Were we supposed to go out? We can always have dinner here then. I'm starved."

"Harry, I know you're worried about Hermione but, what about me? What about our wedding?"

"This isn't about you. It's about Hermione."

"_Everything's_ about Hermione! All you ever talked about was Hermione on our cases! 'Hermione did this' 'Hermione did that'. I don't care about Hermione!" Harry was silent.

Melissa went to him and played with the collar of his shirt. "I care about us." She added, softly.

"I do too, Mel."

"If you do, then why aren't you helping me with the plans? Instead, you leave at eight in the morning to wait for Hermione! Why don't you just leave her alone? She doesn't want you, Harry. I do."

"Look, I know she doesn't want me, alright? But I can't end things like this. Just because I didn't tell her about our stupid wedding!"

"Our wedding isn't stupid, Harry."

"Yeah? Well, right now it is."

Melissa burst out into tears and ran out the door. Harry ran a frustrated hand through his unruly batch of locks he called hair. He had to choose sometime.

_Melissa or Hermione?_

_Melissa or Hermione?_

_Melissa or Hermione?_

_Why are things never simple in my life?_

Then it hit him. Like how a car hits a deer. How a duck gets shot. How he just realized it like a bolt of lightning had just struck him.

He made his choice. But how was he going to tell the other one he didn't want her?

**A/N: How was it? Too short for you? Who do you think he picked? I think it's rather obvious. And I'm sure you all know how this is going to end. ;-) Sorry for the late post. I've been having exams this week.**


	3. Chapter Three: Confrontations

**A/N: Hey there! This story's almost done. Thanks to those who reviewed and are sticking to this story. I can post more now since it's the weekend and my exams have finally ended. Enjoy! H/Hr forever! ^_^**

**Chapter Three: Confrontations**

"I'm so sorry." Harry said, while handing her several pieces of tissue.

They were in Harry's living room, seated on his couch. His arm was around her shoulders as she cried.

"Everything was going so well! How could you choose someone else the week before?" She asked, angrily.

"I know, but I had to be in love with the most dramatic, stubborn and complicated witch in the universe." He said.

She looked into his green emerald eyes to find the truth there. Harry's expression softened as he saw the hurt in her brown eyes.

"I'm sorry. Should I bring you home?" He asked.

"No, no. I can do it myself." She laughed nervously. "Tell her I give her my regards. She's a lucky lady, Harry."

"I'll see you at the wedding then?"

"When will that be?"

"Oh, not so soon, not so far off, either."

"I'll try."

He kissed her cheek. "Thank you."

0-0-0-0-0-0

Harry apparated into the Burrow to find the all the Luna, Ginny, Draco, Ron, Fred and George already there.

"What's this about the wedding being cancelled?" George asked.

"Um, not being cancelled really. More of, being moved to a farther date. Don't worry, I'm still getting married." Harry replied. "Hopefully."

"What exactly has been going on with you two?"

Harry went on to explain about Hermione, Melissa and their little fights.

"So, you're not telling Hermione?"

"No. And none of you in this room can tell her either. I can't have her finding out. Besides, she still thinks the wedding is next Friday, and I doubt she'll even show up. But I've got a plan."

Harry told everyone about how they were to treat Hermione and to help cheer her up and bring her mood down towards Friday. "Everyone's got it, right?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." The twins said, in unison.

"Definitely." Ginny replied.

"Of course!" Luna exclaimed with excitement.

"Don't know why you need to do this, mate, but I'm all for it." Ron said, confused.

"I'll do it too." Draco said.

"Good. So, Ginny and Draco you guys are going next Wednesday. At separate times, all right? And right before four thirty again on Friday."

Draco and Ginny nodded.

"Ron, Luna, you guys go next Tuesday. Same plan with Draco and Ginny's."

They nodded as well.

"Fred and George, you guys go at the same time on Thursday."

The twins nodded.

"You've really thought this out, haven't you, Harry?" Ron asked with a smirk.

"Definitely." He replied with a grin.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Hermione sighed as she closed the locket around her neck once more. She looked out her peephole once more. Harry was standing at the edge of her porch, his hands shoved into his pockets.

She had to settle it. It was already Friday. Ron would be coming over to check if she settled things.

She opened the locket again and saw the two of them dancing around. She laughed as small tears made her way down her face. She closed the locket once more and wiped her tears away. She drew in a deep breath and put her hand on the door.

Slowly, she pulled the door open and noticed Harry hadn't realized her. She put her hand on the doorknob and pulled it until it was almost closed.

"Hello Harry." She said, softly. _Click! _The door closed with a soft sound.

Harry turned around. "So you've finally chosen to see me?" He asked, smiling a bit. Harry noticed the thin silver thread around her neck and how she hid the locket into her shirt. He felt a bit happy that she was already wearing it.

"Yeah," She replied. "About my behavior, I'm sorry. I should've never acted that way. I-I mean, I don't own you or anything. And you should just go on then and get married to Melissa. So, I guess, that—I mean, maybe we should—I should go apologize to Melissa and-and-and ca-can we be friends again?" She ranted, nervously.

Harry had an amused smile on his face. She stuck her hand out. Harry took it and shook it.

After they let go, Hermione looked at the floor. "So, I guess this is it, then?" She smiled up at him. "Goodbye." She turned around when Harry held onto her hand.

She swirled around to protest but before she could say anything, Harry pulled her into a tight hug.

"Thank you so much, 'Mione. I guess you won't be coming to the wedding, huh?" He asked. Hermione hugged him back. Oh, how she missed his hugs!

"Sorry, I'm a bit busy with things at the Ministry. I'll just see you after the honeymoon." She said.

"Alright. See you around." He said, letting her go.

Hermione just nodded and went inside the house.

She immediately looked out the window. She saw Harry go down her porch steps and leave her house. She wanted so much to go after him but she heard a voice say in her head,

_As an orderly person you put reason over passion and mind over feelings._

She sighed. And fought her tears away.

_Merlin, 'Mione, when did you become such a good liar?_

0-0-0-0-0-0

Tuesday morning, Hermione was out on her front porch swinging herself back and forth. Her locket was open in her hand again. She loved watching the scene over and over again. It reminded her so much of all the old memories she had with Harry.

Suddenly, there was a small pop and Luna was at her porch. "Hey 'Mione. So, Harry told me you guys talked already. How'd it go?" She asked, sitting beside Hermione.

"Good, I guess. I didn't collapse on the floor begging him not to marry the twit." Hermione replied, laughing a bit.

"Oh, 'Mione!" Luna exclaimed, hugging her. "I'm so proud of you! That's how to do it. Live and let go."

They let go and Hermione invited Luna in. Luna stayed until lunch and they ate the meal together. Luna made Hermione laugh several times and Hermione felt happier than she had in a long time.

When Luna walked back home, she smiled to herself. Ron ran up to Luna and began to fall into step with her.

"Well?" He asked with curiosity.

Luna laughed. "I knew you'd ask!" She said. "Phase one completed."

0-0-0-0-0-0

Ron fidgeted with his feet as he rang the doorbell to Hermione's house. It was almost six. He was supposed to help Hermione forget about the wedding and make her happy like she had been before 'the incident', a name Harry preferred to call it by.

Hermione opened the door. "Oh, hello, Ron. I wasn't expecting you." She greeted as she let him in.

"Yeah, well, you know, Luna sent me to talk to you. I know you're not over it yet, Herms." He said.

"I don't really want to talk about it." She said, looking at her feet.

"I know you don't. That's why I rented a move and ordered pizza, which will be arriving in a few minutes. Tonight, I just want you to laugh and have fun, you hear?" He said.

Hermione laughed. "Of course."

Not long after, they sat themselves on the sofa and began watching the movie. After a few minutes into the movie, the doorbell rang and the pizza was there.

Ron left at near ten and was satisfied with how he left her. She was still laughing at the movie they had just watched. She burst out into peals of laughter so many times and so hard that she would cry.

Her eyes were twinkling with laughter and her cheeks were flushed when he left.

When he left for home, Luna and Ginny came to his side.

"Well?" Ginny asked, curiosity in her voice.

"Come on, Ronald, tell us." Luna ordered.

"Phase two completed." He told them happily.

0-0-0-0-0-0

On Wednesday, Hermione woke up at near lunch already. After she showered and changed, the doorbell rang.

It was Draco. "Hey Hermione."

"Hello, Draco. Have you had lunch yet? I was about to have lunch." She greeted, cheerily.

Draco looked at his watch. "It's almost two, Hermione. Of course, I've had lunch." He said, grinning.

"So I woke up a little late. Never mind. Come in." She said.

Draco as impressed how her mood was lifted but his job right then was to slowly remind her that, as Harry's friend, she should be at the wedding. At the same time, he was also to keep forcing her until she would tell him she wasn't. He hated spoiling her mood.

"I've come to talk about Harry's wedding." He said, solemnly.

Hermione sighed. Her happiness shattered immediately. "Isn't everyone?" She asked, sadly.

"Well, it's on Friday already. And I think he wants you to be there."

"I know he does. But I just can't."

Draco led her to the couch and talked to her about the wedding and how important it was to Harry that she was going.

After two hours of tears, confessions, serious talks, agreements and disagreements, Draco left. Hermione was crying when he left. Her mood was completely opposite to when Ron left her house.

When Draco walked back to the Burrow to discuss with the rest of the group, Ron and Luna came up to him.

"Did she refuse to go?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, she was crying though. And she screamed at me that she would never go."

"I feel so sorry for her." Ron said.

"Yeah, well, phase three completed."

0-0-0-0-0-0

Later at night, Ginny visited Hermione. She apparated onto Hermione's flat to find Hermione sitting on her porch swing, looking at her locket.

Ginny's task was to get Hermione busy on Friday at the time of the wedding. She hoped that her husband did some good to make her accept.

"Hey 'Mione," She greeted. Hermione scooted to the side to give room for Ginny.

"Draco told me that you aren't going to the wedding." Ginny said, sitting down.

"Well, he told you right." Hermione said.

"Okay, well, since you won't be going, I've got a huge favor to ask you."

"Okay, shoot."

"Well, you see, Luna has this aunt who died a few months ago and she owns this flower shop and left it in Luna's hands. But since Luna's a bit busy with the Quibbler and all, she left in my 'capable' hands. And since the wedding is on Friday, no one can watch the shop and since you aren't going, I was sort of wondering if—"

"If I could watch it for you?" Hermione finished.

Ginny nodded.

"I'd be happy to. Anything than that wedding."

"Thank you, 'Mione."

After an hour, Ginny left. Hermione sighed.

_At least I've got something to besides mope around for Harry._

0-0-0-0-0-0

Ginny apparated back into the Burrow where everybody was waiting for her to come back.

When she saw Harry's anxious face, she smiled. "Phase four complete."

"Where?" Harry asked.

"Luna's aunt's flower shop in Diagon Alley." She replied.

"Good. Our plan is coming to an end."

0-0-0-0-0-0

Hermione sighed as she looked at the swirling pool of melted ice cream in her bowl at Fortescue's. She only managed to eat a fourth of the sundae then left it to melt.

The waiter took it away and asked if she wanted anything else. Hermione just asked for water, which arrived soon after, and just sat there, carelessly swishing the fluid around in the glass.

Suddenly, two redheaded men came in and stood by her. "Hello, Fred. Hello, George." Hermione greeted.

"Hey 'Mione. Get up, we're going to take you out." They greeted.

"I haven't paid the bill yet—"

"Now it's paid." Fred said, after giving money to the waiter.

"You really didn't have to, guys. I have my own money."

"We know. But as Ginny's told us, you've been down lately." George said.

"So, we're going out on a little get-together to cheer you up." Fred said.

"No thank you. I'd really just like to go home and—"

"We could go flying over London."

"Or a quick trip to Flourish and Blotts."

"Maybe even a little stroll in the park."

"Fine, we'll go out. But I have to be back by three, alright?" Hermione said, standing up.

"Brilliant. Let's go." They said, grinning.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Hermione came home at four thirty, a bit happier than usual. She and George rode on one broom while Fred rode by himself over London. They bought Hermione books from Flourish and Blotts and even that little stroll in the park they promised.

They talked and laughed. They argued and played around. Hermione was happy. But not entirely.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Fred and George rode back to the Burrow on their brooms, racing on their way there.

When they arrived, Harry was pacing. "What took you so long?" He asked, once he saw them.

"No worries mate." Fred said.

"Yeah, she's loads happier now." George said.

Harry released a relieved sigh. "That's good."

"Don't be so anxious, Harry. You planned it, didn't you?" Luna said.

"Luna's right, Harry. Hermione's fine. You know it." Ginny sided.

Harry nodded.

"Good luck tomorrow." Ron said.

"Thanks. I'll need it."

**A/N: Well, it's almost done. The next chapter is the last one. Hope to get more reviews! And even though I've already typed the last chapter, I'll give you a little waiting time. Thanks! ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4: Yes Or No?

**Chapter Four: Yes Or No?**

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Ginny exclaimed as Hermione entered the flower shop.

Hermione laughed lightly. "No problem. You guys can leave now." She said, checking her watch. It was already four forty-five.

"Right." She said, nodding. Ginny was dressed in a sleeveless purple dress that ended right below her knees. Her orange hair was pulled into a bun that was piled on top of her head with a few tendrils hanging out messily. She had a small, light purple clutch in her hand as she had her cellphone in the other hand and was texting like mad.

Hermione smiled. _Probably Luna,_ she thought, amused.

"Draco! Let's go!" She yelled. Hermione couldn't help the shocked look on her face. Ginny saw and grinned. "Sorry. The man's complaining about his tuxedo, which he happens to look very dashing in!" She explained, yelling the last part.

Hermione laughed. Draco came out from the back room, mumbling and looking grumpier than ever. Hermione stifled a laugh.

"You look fine, Drake. Come on, we're late enough as it is." Ginny said, linking her arm with his.

He mumbled something Hermione couldn't hear.

"It honestly isn't bad, Draco! Right, 'Mione? He looks very handsome."

"It's true, Draco. You look very charming." Hermione said with an amused smile on her face.

"See? Now, now, let's go." Ginny said.

Hermione could hear a few mumbles before they walked out. "Why do I have to wear a bloody tuxedo? We're not even going anywhere." He mumbled. Then the door closed with a soft tinkle from the bell hanging above the door. Hermione shook her head and sat herself at the chair behind the counter.

There was a crossword and a pencil lying there. Hermione smiled to herself. She heard bells outside. And her heart sank.

_He really is going through it._

0-0-0-0-0-0

Hermione checked her watch for the umpteenth time that afternoon and sighed. It was nearing six o'clock.

_Harry's a married man now._

_At least he's happy, right? _A voice asked in her head.

Hermione looked back down at the crossword she was supposed to be answering for the mean time as tears fell down her cheeks. In almost all of the boxes, she had written "Harry" in them. If the boxes were more than five letters, she would add little hearts under them.

She filled in six-lettered box column with another "Harry" and a heart under it. Beside it, she started writing an "H" then and "e". Then her tears stained the paper as she erased her "H" and replaced it with an "M" and finished writing the name "Melissa". It fit perfectly.

This made Hermione cry even more. "Right. Happy." She muttered, finally asking the voice in her head. She began writing "Harry" on the remaining boxes. Suddenly, the door opened with a jingle.

Hermione didn't even bother looking up at the customer. This was the first one to enter the shop since Ginny left. "Just help yourself." Hermione said, wiping her tears and sprouting new ones.

After a few moments, the customer approached her and put a beautiful red rose on the counter. "I'll take this." He informed her. His voice was much too low to be a woman's. Hermione finished filling in another "Harry" as the man pulled out his wallet.

Hermione wrote a little heart under the "y" and beside the heart she started writing "Melissa". There was one extra box beside the "a" and Hermione left it alone. That was the only box not written in.

"This will cost—"

"It's alright. I know the price." He interrupted her.

Hermione sighed and kept her head down, feeling the gaze of the man on her. All of a sudden, the coins slipped from the man's hand and landed everywhere. "Sorry." He apologized.

"It's alright." Hermione said, sliding off her chair to pick up the coins that fell behind the counter. She began crawling on her hands and knees picking up the silver and bronze coins. She sat back down on her chair and still avoided looking at the man and put the coins on the counter.

Then, the man took them back in his hand and began putting the correct amount of money on the counter. Soon enough, he finished. "This should cover it," He said. Hermione slid the coins onto her hand and began counting to make sure.

"Would you like your flower wrapped?" She asked, seeing the wrapping papers under the counter.

"No thank you. A flower is better given without anything to spoil its natural beauty." The man replied.

Hermione smiled. _What a romantic,_ she thought, obviously amused with his statement.

Hermione decided to finish counting the coins, since she noticed that she stopped. Then she found something very interesting in it. She picked it out of the coins and held it up for the man to see before looking at him.

"Excuse me sir," She started. She put the coins in the drawer inside the counter. "I think you dropped something—" She cut herself off because of who she was looking up at. It dropped from her hand and landed on the counter with a soft _ting!_ Time seemed to stop as she stared at him.

Harry stood in front of her, grinning. "H-Harry." She said, shocked.

"Hey 'Mione." He replied, smiling tenderly at her now.

"W-W-What are you doing here? What a-about the thing, the-the-the wedding?" She asked, nervously. She looked down avoiding his gaze and chewed on her bottom lip nervously.

"There is no wedding, Hermione." He told her gently.

"B-But what about Mel? Ginny and Draco just left and-and—"

"All things are off, 'Mione."

"I don't understand, Harry."

"I guess you don't. I don't want to marry Melissa."

"Why'd you get engaged to her in the first place?"

"Because she reminded me of you."

Hermione stared up at him now, her eyes wide. "What?"

Harry made his way to her side and knelt down on one knee beside her.

"Perhaps I didn't explain myself properly." He said, chuckling. "Hermione Jean Granger, I'm in love with you. I cannot bear to live without. Whenever I leave you somewhere, I can't not talk about you. I need you by my side. I want to see your beautiful face everyday. I want you to be mine and only mine. So, in other words, Hermione," He stopped for a while and picked up the ring from the counter and took Hermione's hand.

"Will you make me an honest man and marry me?" He finished, holding the ring.

"I-I…" Hermione trailed off. Her eyes were swimming in tears.

"If you don't want to, Hermione, just tell me and I'll leave you alone. I won't bother you about it any longer and maybe if we can, we can still be friends." He said, a worried smile on his face.

"Harry, I had no idea." She replied.

"Well, now you know. Can I have an answer?"

Hermione stared at him for a while, wanting so badly to say yes but couldn't find the courage to say so.

"Yes or no?" He asked again, worry marring his voice.

Hermione's lower lip trembled and tears ran down her rosy cheeks.

Harry looked worried. Feeling as if he should give up, Harry let go of her hand and kept the ring in his pocket. Before he could stand up, Hermione jumped on him, crushing him in a tight hug.

"Yes, Harry, yes! I would love to marry you!" She exclaimed, her tears flowing out heavily now. Harry hugged back just as tightly and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry for disappointing you, Hermione." He whispered.

"I don't care. I love you so much, Harry." She said, burying her face into the crook of his shoulder.

"I love you too." He kissed her cheek.

"So, so much."

0-0-0-0-0-0

Harry and Hermione sat together on her porch swing at night. Harry's arm was around her shoulders and she rested her head on shoulder.

"Everyone knows, don't they?" Hermione asked.

"Of course. Why do you think they all visited you this week?" He asked in reply, chuckling, lightly.

"I did suspect something. Not that it matters. I already have you. Nothing could spoil my mood now."

Harry moved her and kissed her deeply. After they let go, she gave him a dazzling smile. "What date did you transfer the wedding?" She asked.

"Oh, four months from now." He said, giving her a boyish grin.

"Better than nothing." She said.

There was a short silence.

"Are you happy, 'Mione?"

"Of course. Are you?"

"Happier than I could ever be."

0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N: That's it. Hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Harry is quite the charmer. Anyway, hope you review this chapter! Cheers! Sincerely yours, marionettedoll95.**


End file.
